


[Podfic] For A Sheep As A Lamb

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [50]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, did gabriel misread, even when he thinks he's being subtle, or is aziraphale just that horny on main, the real question is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Atalan's summary:Aziraphale may have over-egged his latest report, to Crowley's delight and Heaven's consternation.Another crack prompt offering for the theme "reports".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] For A Sheep As A Lamb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For A Sheep As A Lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072313) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-For-A-Sheep-As-A-Lamb-by-Atalan-epnmn5)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uw7c7sk7c59kl0l/GO_For_A_Sheep_As_A_Lamb.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
